el_diario_de_jonathanfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario:Christycat888
thumb|335 px ✌Hola a todos chicos y chicas✌ thumb|leftthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Sobre mi thumb|left|335 pxHola a todos chicos y chicas y bienvenidos a Christycat888 y bienvenidos a la pagina de usuario de Christycat888 en El Diario de Jonathan Wiki. Si eres un nuevo usuario y quieres saber algo de la wiki, dejame un mensaje Abajo podras ver mi galeria de imagenes y mis amigis.thumb|left|335 pxMe la suda no pienso poner ni una lagaña pero por histeria mato a shakira y mi logro favorito es histeria. ( ' ¬')/ Y recuerda que si te portas mal... (mirar imagenes terrorificas) HITLER FUE BUENO, BITCHES https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ud5SB5NZ5c 卐 卐 卐 卐 mi perfil es cinco estrellas: ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ thumb|right|335 px Bonus 1.no se quien es mas sexy histeria o erika, pero siempre para mi fue histeria 2.odio el reggaeton 3.pienso que rafael leonidas trujillo fue el mas malo pero pienso en mao zedong y se me pasa 4.bloquee a muchos usuarios 5.las ratas fritas tienen un sabor esquisito como las papas fritas 6.me pase todo el fnaf, como que se podian cerrar las puertas 7.no pongo signos de pregunta por que mi teclado es peor que esos gringos gordos e imbeciles diciendo que adolf hitler fue malo y diciendo cosas ignorantes para que gente hoy en dia siga creyendo eso 8.como es que algunas personas malas como kim jong il, mao zedong, etc, mueren por infarto agudo de microcardio 9.soy nazi 10.llo eztoi siem pol siemto zegulo d q no zoi nyño rata 11.tampoko q soi regetonero 12.me pase el geometry dash, como que se podia saltar 13.me pase todo el outlast y el DLC, como que las camas eran para esconderse 14.ya saben que eso que dije de me pase es una broma y chistes que saque de cc 15.estoy 98 por ciento seguro de que no soy iluminati 16.para que dije que lo de me pase es una broma, ah si ya me acorde por que hay personas estupidas, niños de 65 años que sus padres le dan leche de biberon y seno y aun los protegen, esos viejos y cristobal culon thumb|left|335 pxdigo colon que no saben lo que es un juego ni como se usa la tecnologia 17.una vez fui a america para descubrirla, como que habia que cruzar el oceano 18.le di la vuelta al mundo, como que existia el mundo es planeta tierra 19.pa k kieres saber eso ja ja saludos 20.una vez estaba hablando con justin vergas bieber en el 240 A.C 21.tuve sexo con erika pero como ella es mortal, eso significa que con histeria..........................................................................¡¡¡ES INMORTAL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡ITS FREE¡¡ 22.ahhh gta mi simulador favorito de talar arboles 23.esta si es verdad, mate a chuck norris 24.llegan lo montro men 25.lo que paso paso, entre tu y yo 26.le gusta la gasolina dale mas gasolina 27.la mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta, danza kuduro 28.mi cancion favorita es best day of my life 29.mi cancion favorita de mi juego favorito que es scgmd4 o super crazy guitar maniac deluxe four es fairest one of all - the spin room 30.gamgman style 31.mi video favorito es gamgman style 32.estoy actualmente en republica dominicana 33..................... 34.me gustan las bolas 35.una vez me acoste con jasmine y phoebe de HDA 36.por que sueno regetonero 37.heavy metal no es satanico es el black metal 38.alguien me dice como se llama el transformer rojo de los avengers 39.una vez fui dictador, como es que tenia que matar personas y gobernar un pais 40.una vez escuche un disco de justin bieber, como que habia que sobrevivir 41.me gustan los trenes 42.ya tu sabe 45.DANZA KUDURO 46.hail hitler 47.inciclopedia es vida 48.estoy 34 por ciento seguro que yo no tengo juegos en mi telefono 49.una vez me pase un nivel del geometry dash a ciegas, el deadlocked era muy facil 50.me pase todo el gta san andreas, como que habia tienda de armas 51.una vez me tropece, pero ese lugar lo conocian como el gran cañon o algo asi 52.tsunami diras, pero no solo fue la salpicadura de mi magikarp o algo asi 53.una vez lanze un par de rocas al espacio y ahora lo conocen como el cinturon de asteroides o algo asi 54.una vez me pase el outlast, como que la camara tenia vision nocturna 55.una vez fui a la segunda guerra mundial y venci a inglaterra, como que se tenia que disparar 56.death note dices, ese es mi libro de los nombres de regetoneros 57.la cerveza eso es para nenas, CAMARERO¡¡ un vaso de mercurio liquido 58.una vez lanze una gran piedra desde el espacio, pero lo conocen como la extincion de los dinosaurios o algo asi 59.en mis tiempos nos quitabamos los tatuajes a mordiscos, no como ahora que tienen un cuchillo para quitarlos 60.una vez me pase el slender, como que habian notas para recoger 61.la velocidad de la luz la llamo camara lenta 62.una vez vi una novela corta pero muy buena, se llamaba la biblia o algo asi 63.una vez di un concierto de musica clasica con una guitarra electrica, como que era un alanbre de puas 64.uno de los dias mas comunes que me paso fue que cai al oceano de la playa de los angeles, me mordio un tiburon, pelee con el con una goma de mascar, luego cosi la herida, antes de ir al hospital fui a un bar, un dia muy comun 65.erizos de mar diras o quieres decir pelotas antiestres 66.diras salsa picante, pero no eso es gotas para ojos 67.mil maneras de morir diras pero no es planes de fin de semana con amigos 68.12 uvas, prefiero 12 sandias 69.lol 70.recuerdo cuando escupi en el desierto pacifico 71.una vez hice una pompa de jabon, ahora lo conocen como capa de ozono 72.una vez estaba jugando con mis avioncitos de juguete ya acabe derrumbando las torres gemelas 73.una vez le vendi mis cuchillos de cocina a un tal kratos 74.AAAAAAAAAA 75.............................. 76.no soi 100tifiko 78.ny 1000militar 79.otro robot no inventado por frikis para obtener publico , este solo tiene la capacidad de destruir planetas que intentan destruirnos con rayos deluces de colores destructores y también tiene congeladores que usaremos si nos descubren el mundo entero y dejarlos heladosthumb|left 80.卐 卐 81.mi signo es virgo 82.rule 34 83......... 84.believers abajo 85.chonis abajo 86.reguetoneros y regetoneras abajo 87.chicas lindas arriba 88.porno arriba 89.gangman style arriba 90. 91.idiotas/imbeciles abajo 92.io k c no soi 100tifiko 93.no soy 1000litar 94.si crees que haces muchas estupideces, piensa en mi. 95. . . . . . . . . . . . . Este perfil da asco. Este perfil es un desorden. 96. oshe ke rykho 97.soy un pervertido en serie 98.digan no a las madres 99. digan no a las ordenes 100. XD 101. Soy el unicornio asesino, te matare con mi sensualidad y todos los no-creyentes moriran ante mi sensualidad unicorniana, con mi cuerno - pistola te disparare justo en las bolas. Mi musica favorita En esta seccion se pondran imagenes de cantantes, bandas o compositores, abajo de las imagenes se pondran sus nombres. thumb|left|The beatlesthumb|left|Queen Imagenes sexys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) cara]]] 12227144_1521399118170955_2958524324750633982_n.jpg|me encanta esta imagen|link=genial Histeria_0.jpg|histeria la mas sexy 1653310_470579383053993_229686841_n.png|histeria se mi noviaaaaaaaa Histeria 4.jpg|sexy, sexy, sexy, sex, sex, sexy LoveHinaShinobu.jpg|esta es una de mis muchas amigas que me recompensan con muchas cosas inimaginables NO.jpg|Esta es otra de mis amigas xpppppppppppd.jpg|Si, como dije antes, otra de mis amigas, ella es otra de mis amigas mizuki_himeji_30_by_akakit-d60p2nr.png katsura_tenjouin_68_by_akakit-d6a8sa7.png kazane_hiyori_3_by_akakit-d682hv9.png mizuki_himeji_33_by_akakit-d6jopp2.png mizuki_himeji_31_by_akakit-d66uo72.png Mikuru asahina combat waitress 16 by akakit-d68b899.png hikari_dawn_11_by_akakit-d6hg6pn.png katsura_tenjouin_65_by_akakit-d61z92w.png katsura_tenjouin_51_by_akakit-d5ib4vo.png katsura_tenjouin_8v2_by_akakit-d33yj4s.png elsie_de_lute_irma_2_by_akakit-d697a55.png mizuki_himeji_6_by_akakit-d49h1xs.png katsura_tenjouin_78_by_akakit-d847rs1.png Mizuki himeji 32 by akakit-d68sua8.png Jayden en la piscina by saulillo-d88qe6l.jpg|Oh my cat, pero que Diosaaaaa, es super lin......., ehhhh.......... bueno...... bu... bu....bueno......jayden esta en la piscina Mizuki himeji 24 by akakit-d5lergz.png Mizuki himeji 29 by akakit-d5y5oez.png Katsura tenjouin 10v2 by akakit-d3a6y46.png mizuki_himeji_39_by_akakit-d7x2jvv.png mikuru_china_dress_by_akakit-d87bdj6.png Katsura tenjouin 51 by akakit-d5ib4vo.png mikuru_asahina_combat_waitress_23_by_akakit-d85qyg4.png mizuki_himeji_37_by_akakit-d7dk8h6.png kazane_hiyori_4_by_akakit-d6gjo0u.png Mikuru asahina combat waitress 15 by akakit-d66g820.png Mizuki himeji 27 by akakit-d5uqm1s.png mizuki_himeji_38_by_akakit-d7hqyhd.png Mizuki himeji 10 by akakit-d4lum6g.png Mizuki himeji 20 by akakit-d57dl86.png lum_invader_3v2_by_akakit-d4mp4ja.png Katsura tenjouin 35 by akakit-d4ust1q.png Mizuki himeji 34 by akakit-d6odte7.png mizuki_himeji_13_by_akakit-d4vya6t.png katsura_tenjouin_63_by_akakit-d5xy7vk.png Mikuru asahina combat waitress 3 by akakit-d4ug0yk.png Hikari dawn 6v2 by akakit-d58gn07.png mikuru_asahina_combat_waitress_12_by_akakit-d5l0thq.png mizuki_himeji_14_by_akakit-d4w614b.png mizuki_himeji_7_by_akakit-d4e93t3.png mikuru_asahina_combat_waitress_9_by_akakit-d5azh2z.png mikuru_asahina_combat_waitress_13_by_akakit-d5uioh5.png katsura_tenjouin_19v2_by_akakit-d3i1eio.png Aguila calva hermosa.jpg mizuki_himeji_18_by_akakit-d51t8i3.png mizuki_himeji_15_by_akakit-d4y46zx.png mizuki_himeji_9v2_by_akakit-d4iqclt.png infobox sexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexs sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex exsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsex exsexsexsexsexsexs sexsexsexse exsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsex exsexsexsexsex sexsexsx exsexsexsexx sexsexs x exsexsexsex-****. .***-sexsexs sexs exsexsexsex sexsex sexsexs exsexsexsex ) sexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexs -sexoral- sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexse 6969 sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexse sexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexs sexse sexsexse sexsexse sexsexs sex sexse sexsex sexsexs x sex sexs sexsexs x x sex sexsex x x x sexsex x x x sexse x x sex sex xx sexsexs xx x sexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexse x x tet x tet sexsexsexsexse x x x x sexsexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexsex x x x x sexsexsexse x x x x sexsexsexse x x x x x xx sexsexsexs x x sexsexsexs x x sexsexsex x x sexsexsex x x sexsexsex x x sexsexse x x sexsexse x x sexsexs x x sexsex sexsexsex x sexsetrabajosexs P x sexsdelamanose x trabajodelax s x semano e x s x x e x x o vag a x x n x x a x x l sexsexsex x x sexsexsexsexsx exsex x sexsexsexsexsexs sexx x sexsexsexsexsexsexs xx x sexsexsexsexsexsexse x x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexse sexsexsexsexsexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexsexsexsexse x sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs xx sexsexsexsexsexsexsexs sex sexsexsexsexsexsexsex sex sexsexsexsexsexsexse sexs sexsexsexsexsexsexs sexse sexsexsexsexsexse sexsex sexsexsexsexsexse sexsex sexsexsexsexsexs sexsexs sexsexsexsexsex sexsexs sexsexsexsexse sexsexse sexsexsexsexs sexsexsex sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexsexsexs sexsexsexse sexsexsex sexsexsexse sexsexse sexsexsexs sexsexse sexsexsex sexsexs sexsexse sexsex sexsexs sexsex sexsexs sexsex sexsex exsex sexse sexsex sexsex sexsex sexsex sexsexs sexsexx sexsexsex sexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexse sexsexsexsexs sexsexsexsex sexsexsexsexse fetichedelpie sex sexsexsex sexsexsexsex x sexsexse xx sexsexse x sexsex sexse sexse sexse sex xx x Categoría:Administración